The Chase and onA ZutaraTaang Story
by TechnoPrism12
Summary: Zutara and Taang story from the Chase and on. Zuko is hit not Iroh and the story continues from there.
1. Chapter 1 Hit

**I'm writing this on my phone, in other words sorry for any typos. This is my first story so please comment for ideas.**

 **All characters and locations belong to Nickelodeon.**

 _Chapter 1_

Azula stood back into the corner she had been forced into by her enemies and family. Iroh looked at Toph and noticed she was with the Avatar. She's on their team. Iroh's distracted nature would be punished by Azula opportunist actions. She fired a quick and decisive fire blast at Iroh.

The still air filled with a hard and painful groan, not Iroh's but Zuko's. He had jumped in the way of the blast protecting his uncle. Aang and his friends quickly fired their attacks to Azula, but her flame shield had enough of a smoke screen for her escape.

Toph rushed to Iroh,"Is this your nephew?".

Iroh holds back tears,"Yes, young one."

Toph gestures back to Katara for her help. Katara begins healing Zuko's chest burn as Sokka inwardly fills up with concern. Zuko is still unconscious but the wound is closing and the bleeding ending.

With a mildly happy smile Katara speaks,"Iroh, the bleeding is over but Zuko will need many healing sessions for the next week. If your open to it, you may both travel with us." Katara looks back to her team. Toph nods her head to show her allowance of Iroh and Zuko. Aang has some half/half expression to his face but Sokka stares down Katara with a glare that speaks only a blatant, **No.**

As Katara walks back to the group for a discussion Sokka begins to whisper,"Katara, Zuko is too dangerous to have around with us. At any second he take Aang."

"As the Avatar I see the danger to this, but as Aang I must sympathize with Zuko and his uncle."

Toph continues,"When I left you guys I met with Iroh, he told me about how his nephew is confused."

Sokka caves to convincing,"Fine, but I think we should have an eye out every night and be on alert always."

Scoffing as always,"Whatever 'warrior wolf tail'." Toph said as they walk back snickering from the joke.

Katara and Aang bring Zuko on Appa. The rest of them wait on top of the animal to leave for a somewhere that Aang can start his earthbending training.


	2. Bitter Work

The Gaang (plus a sleeping Iroh and unconscious Zuko) head for a place that Aang can begin his earthbending training with Toph. The sun begins to set as Sokka flies Appa toward a canyon perfect for the training.

Aang wasn't able to fall asleep from the physical strain of the last few hours. He had been unaware to the fact that he was staring at Toph. Aang noticed the setting sun reflect a cascade of shades on to Toph's pale green eyes. He always thought, at least for the little time she'd been in the group, that she was a little _cute_.

When Sokka landed the huge sky bison he quickly fell off of Appa's head asleep before hitting the ground. Aang and Iroh carried Zuko to the ground and Toph built an earth tent for him and herself as she began to drift into her dreams. Iroh slept on one of Appa's legs as did Aang, while Katara was on his tail.

Only a hour or so from dawn did the training begin.

Sokka and Iroh stayed asleep until midday.

Katara entered Zuko's earth tent with her guard up. He was unconscious still or at least in deep sleep, either way she began the healing that he desperately needed. Every know and again he would stir and that would make Katara's heart rate quicken and her mind race but after a half hour she stopped. She knew from her teachings that if the body had too much healing done at once it's homeostasis would shift and that could cause serious harm.

Aang had been beaten and, figuratively, burned by the intense training. The constant drills, exercises and stances left him so sore and broken. It was about midday and Katara took Aang to do some waterbending.

Aang was bending a bundle of water back and forth between Katara and himself."Aang, I know you never had this kind of trouble with waterbending like you do with earthbending when we started with Master Pakku. But this all makes sense."

Aang responds confused,"What do you mean?"

"Well think about it Aang, if water and fire are opposites than what's the opposite to air?"

"Earth I suppose."

"Exactly, now you'll be able to work through this block if you jus-" Katara was cut off by an abrupt Aang yelling back.

" **I know I need to face it head on, like a ROCK! UGH!"** Aang jumped out of the pond that Katara and him were practicing, he needed to cool off.

Since noon Sokka had been hunting for food. But his dumb self got himself stuck in a thin deep hole perfectly encapsulating his shape. He nothing left to do but pray and hope for some miracle to save him before he truly went vegan only.

Aang had been looking for a good comfy spot to meditate, once he came across a slightly secluded flat space he sat down. But before he could empty his mind a screeching Sokka scream come from the forest nearby.

Aang ran over to Sokka, still in his deep thin hole, a spider had come close and it was on Sokka's head. Aang carried it on his hand to a branch in the tree just a few feet away. Sokka's new cub friend had run away from the scream. He made a call in the woods that his mother responded to with a charge to her cub.

"Aang, I know your kinda new to it buddy but I could use a little earthbending for my current predicament."

Aang scratched his head awkwardly,"Yeah about that, I'm not so sure I could-"

ROOOOOOOAR! The mother saber toothed moose lion came to exterminate the threat to her baby, unluckily enough that was Sokka and Aang.

For every charge the mother attempted Aang followed basic airbender tactic, evade and avoid.

"Aang, running out of the way isn't gonna do anything! I really need some earthbending!" Sokka yells so loud other small animals scurry away.

Aang put himself in the horse stance, took a deep breath and airbended the saber tooth moose lion away and on the ground. The mother and cub turned around and ran back to their home.

Aang and Sokka were both silent until Toph began her clapping.

Aang inqardly cursed, understand he as a monk almost never does this. "You were there the whole time?!".

"Yeah, so what of it Aang?"

"Sokka was in the ground, we...we were getting attacked. You could have helped! AAA, I want my staff back!!!" Aang grasped his staff before it could crush another nut.

"Earthbend Twinkletoes."

"What?"

"You just stood your ground against a huge beast, and even more impressive, against me. So earthbeand!"

"But-"

Toph shouts back uncaring to Aang's opinion," **NOW!** " As Aang hurled a boulder to a cliff his mind filled with joy and excitement."You did it Aang, you did it."

"Hey guys, I'm really happy that your happy but can you pull me out of the ground now." Sokka smiled back half sarcasrtic and half **_HELP NOW!!_**

Aang ran over to his water tribe friend but before he could assume a stance Toph shoved him out of the way."Your still a little new to this Aang so let me do this, I think most of us would rather not have Sokka devoured by earth crevices, most of us." Toph smiled to her companion as she rudely and ungracefully yanked and tossed Sokka out of the ground.

Aang ran over to Appa and Momo content with his newfound glee, he wanted to show them his newly aquired skills but was greeted with saliva thick licks from Appa. Katara and Toph discussed about the positive reinforcement and how it

From all the commotion and ruckus Zuko had woken up.


End file.
